eurasia_rp_mcfandomcom-20200214-history
The Plague
Recorded Plague Symptoms and Process of Affliction The Plague causes necrotizing fasciitis, which will continue long after the infected individual is dead. Within the first few hours, victims will have flu-like symptoms accompanying an extremely high fever and hemoptysis. Within the first 24 to 48 hours, mental cognition will rapidly decrease - resulting in anxiety, insomnia, confusion, agitation, abnormal behaviour, paranoia, hydrophobia, terror and hallucinations, progressing to delirium. From 48 to 72 hours, victims will no longer have control over their behaviours and will become increasingly aggressive, as if the disease has literally taken over their mind. At this point, the fate of the victims are sealed. How it Spreads The Plague, manifests through rapid cellular division, coupled with its waterborne and airborne nature, and its ability to decompose organic matter, makes the Plague extremely infective. In addition to being able to thrive in animals, the Plague is also able to infect plant life in a symbiotic manner, allowing for both organisms to be sustained. This is what allows plants to become contaminated by the Plague, further increasing the number of transmission vectors. Infected plants can be determined by their grey discolouration, this affects all known forms of plant life. The Plague is airborne due to respiratory droplets expelled from the mouth and nose; although the chances of infection via this method varies, depending on intensity. Most airborne cases, emerge from infections on the ground, which lead for it to search for a new host. New research have shown that tiny spores are expelled by the Plague, the spores appear to be extremely resilient to all environments at this current level of research. Careful when seeing people who would have the common cold. It may seem overzealous, but you should be wearing your respirator (golden helmet), if you are in an area with a history of infections, or a large city. If you don’t have a respirator, you can retrieve them from a local EurCorp partner. When traversing infected land, a full body suit (golden armour) is mandatory. Treatment This is the most unknown part of the plague. At the current moment, we know that it can be stalled, with a primitive form of antibiotics ( Health Potion, different levels to it, increase the potion’s effectiveness. ) This however, is not a sustainable cure, and it is hard to come by. Another choice, to delay infection, is lowering the elevated body temperature - though again, just a delay to the inevitable. In extreme cases such as being bitten or scratched at by an infected, quick control would require an amputation (Cutting Off) of the limb, within 5 minutes to avoid infection. EurCorp, is working in labs to dedicate research to plague treatment as-well. Toxic substances, seem to be effective, but are not very appropriate for use on humans. Debates have sparked on if The Plague would be classified as a Bacteria, Fungus, or Parasite that has never been seen before. However, after every study, it is nearest to that of a bacteria, with high-volume evolutionary traits. Clean-Up Plague can hide in any crevice you can think of. That's why it has become procedure, to burn any leftovers of infestation. This would mean bodies, infected land, and the complete drainage of infested waterways. Land, is usually burned, by dripping lava over it, pushing heat to temperatures, that destroy the bacteria residues. Another Variation of The Plague Another variation of the Plague, is recorded, in very rare cases in Libertatem. It takes on a fungal material, and grows at an alarming rate. This plague is known to be very destructive, and can spread at an amplified spread. Cases rarely occur, and when they do they are tragic. No official treatment is available or discovered.